1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices and more particularly to orthopedic devices in the field of corrective corsets.
2. Previous Art
Perhaps one of the one devastating and widespread genetic defects is the displacement and dislocation of hips of newborns. Orthopedic surgeons as well as others in the medical field have long strived to prevent and treat this devastating hereditary problem. The hip joint is the epicenter of virtually all natural locomotion. The hip joint is quite complex. In order for the hip joint to operate properly, the bulb of the thighbone must fit properly within the hip joint (patella) with the correct acetabulum ratio. Additionally, the alignment of the thighbone and hip joint may have only a minimum deviation from the ideal to work properly.
Man's transition from the quadrupedal into the upright posture caused a rotation of the stresses in the skeletal structure. It was the hip joint of the skeletal structure which was primarily responsible for adapting to these new stresses. The quadrupedal ratio has changed with time as man continued his upright position. The perpendicular ratio of the joints was adapted, including the inclination of the acetabulum--the patella.
The footing centers of the hip bone structures are very small and even small deviations from the ideal causes a pathological condition. A person with such small deviations may suffer from hip displacement and hip dislocation depending on the orientation of his thigh bone with the patella. The orientations of the bone structure are hereditary and the dominant trait is to have deviations within acceptable limits for locomotion.
Sometimes an infant is born with displacement of the hip with a less developed patella and with a disturbed ideal ratio of the bone structures, e.g. an enlarged bulb and neck of the thighbone. Dislocation of the hips will occur later when an infant is born with such a condition. Thus, even an infant born with only a displacement and having the above condition will have a high risk of hip dislocation because the bulb of the thighbone may easily slip out the patella. The dislocation of the hips will be further encouraged in such an infant as his muscles grow. The muscles will strengthen and exert increasingly greater force on the thighbone, tending to move the bulb of the thighbone out the patella.
In order to have the best chance at correcting the condition described above, an infant with such a condition should be treated immediately. Each passing day from birth lessens the probability that treatment will correct the condition. Therefore, any corrective device should be designed for the new born as well as the older infant and even toddler to be optimum.
Various splints are currently being used with infants and older children, usually beginning when the infant is four months old. Barlow's splint is an "X" shaped splint, made from an aluminum sheet. The sheet is adjusted so that the child is put with its back against the middle of the sheet and then bent downward over the shoulders and collarbones and breasts of the infant. Straps are fitted around the thorax of the infant for further support. The lower parts of the "X" are wrapped around the legs that are bent in the hips and knees. This device must be very carefully adjusted with great attention paid to the thorax area, which if improperly adjusted, can choke the infant. Additionally, the lower "X" section may squeeze or even damage the delicate skin of a new born.
Von Rosen's splint is similarly made from aluminum which is easily bent. This splint is made in the form of the letter "H". This splint fits around the infant in a similar way as Barlow and similarly has the same dangers. Additionally, this type of device renders the infant virtually without any movement during use. And, therefore can cause aseptic necrosis of the thighbone bulb.
Canvas panties are plentiful, for example Waikert's "Niva" which includes soft and hard inserts. These type of panties attempt to direct the bulb and neck of the thighbone towards the bottom of the patella. In this way it is hoped that the patella will deepen by the pressure of the bulb and neck against the patella.
As the infant grows older, more and more drastic methods are needed, plaster casts such Higenreiner's device, straps such as Pavlik's and cushions such as Puty.
Also other various devices such as Karaikovic, Patent registration No. P-920/79 entitled "Abduction Device for Hips with a Regulator", Tsentralyny, Patent Registration No. P-2533/78, entitled "Device for Mobility Making in the Pelvic and Hip Joint", Trolic et al, Patent Registration No. P-1374/83, entitled "Abduction Walking Device for Healing Congenital and Residual Hip and Legs Disharmony", Mitkovic, Patent Registration No. P-253/85, entitled "The Device for the External Fixing of Long Bones", Mitkovic, Patent Registration No. P-135485, entitled, "Development for External Fixing, Type M 8", Muftic 1366/84, entitled "External Fixer", Muftic, Patent Registration No. P-1247/85 and P-1373/86, Mitkovic, Patent Registration No. P-249/85 entitled "Mini-external Fixer", Muftic, Patent Registration No. P-760/82, entitled "Prosthesis for Healing of Disturbed and Dislocated Joints in Hip" are all known.
However none of the above mentioned devices has solved the problem of every day practice. A successful device should enable an infant to heal and even cure the dislocation and displacement of the hips while allowing every day activity.